Creation of the Nations
by Kaylindigo
Summary: Have you ever thought about how North America came to be? Well, it involved vikings, natives, settlers, tea, revolutions and Europe in general. Let us start at the beginning. I do not own Hetalia, only my OC Native America and possible future OCs. (Now revised and edited!)
1. The Nordics Arrive

_There was a time, long ago, in North America when humans lived together in harmony with nature. Granted, there were times when small tribes of humans would fight over territory, but everything ended up just fine in the end. The humans traded, conversed, laughed, cried, celebrated, and welcomed the sun with open arms every morning. They thanked the spirits of the Earth for their harvests and for the lives of the animals that were taken so that their families may live. _

_Among these humans there was a being, a beautiful entity, whom represented this vast land. Her long black hair cascaded behind her as if it were an ebony waterfall as her long bangs framed her sun-kissed face. Her dark brown eyes were as lively as the bark on the trees in the lush forests. Her clothing was that of fine leather and hand-made beads and her hair was adorned with beautiful feathers. This being was simply known as 'Aiyana' (eternal blossom), because no one knew her true name, nor who she really was, only that she never seemed to age. She traveled the land, visiting the many tribes that inhabited her land. _

_The tribes graced her with gifts such as the finest clothes and the most beautiful of jewels. She denied the gifts, saying that the mere presence of her people was all she could ever want or need. She could easily be the happiest being alive, but there was one thing that stung her heart everytime. She always grew attached to her people, but none of them could stay alive forever. She felt every death as if it were her own. Every battle formed small wounds on her darkened skin. It pained her to keep her deepest secret from her people. She was the land, the trees, the grass and the air. To put it simply, she was their country. Her people could never find out what she was, for it might upset the balance of the earth. Another curse she must endure was her inability to create life. She roamed the land, alone, without a single soul to accompany her. She could watch her people come into the world, live, and eventually, leave this material world. All she ever wanted was a family, to be loved by people whom she raised, or grew up with. This dream, or wish, of hers would never come true. That was the curse of being the representation of a country; eternal life, but no eternal happiness. Her only desire in this world was to be with people like her._

_Est. 1000 AD_

Days had gone by since Aiyana had seen any human life while she roamed the vast forests of the east. She had heard rumors from her people that strange visitors appeared on the coast. A few natives were frightened, others were curious. She was conflicted about seeing the strangers for herself. Alas, curiosity got the best of her, so she headed towards the sea and towards the strangers.

She made it past the Eastern Mountains and was near the coast by the sixth day of her journey. She found them, and their complicated boats that were fifty times the size of her peoples' canoes and had strange white cloth flowing in the breeze at the top-most part of them. The people wore thick coats of fur. They spoke a language foreign to Aiyana. An elk had fallen victim to the strangers and was being torn apart and placed over a fire. Several of the humans, however, Aiyana felt a strange connection to. They had different shades of blonde hair and were separated from the rest of the humans. They whispered amongst themselves. The strangest part was that Aiyana could actually understand them.

"C'mon Denmark, this should be fun! We can start our own little country here! Sweden agrees, too! Don't you?", the most energetic one seemed to burst with excitement as he flailed his arms in front of the man with gravity-defying hair, whom Aiyana noted was 'Denmark'. The tallest of the five men nodded and answered his energetic friend.

"Anything for my wife", 'Sweden' said in a deep voice, causing the hyper one to blush and complain about being called a 'wife'. Aiyana raised her eyebrow and continued watching these strange men with interest.

"Sorry Sweden, Finland is'nt your 'wife', you might want to get over your love for him already!", Denmark laughed and patted Sweden's shoulder, who was glaring daggers at him. A little boy with pale blonde hair grabbed the end of Denmark's dark fur coat and looked up with blank violet eyes. Denmark looked down, smiled a goofy smile and picked the child up.

"Hey there, Iceland! What do you think! This place is great isn't it?", Denmark laughed again as the boy looked around. Iceland reached out to a man who had said nothing the entire time.

"Norway...", Iceland said flatly to the man. Norway took Iceland from Denmark and sighed.

"I know. I wouldn't let that man touch me either...", was all Norway said before walking away with Iceland. Denmark scoffed at Norway, then followed him back to their camp along with Sweden and Finland. Aiyana gulped and concealed her face in the bushes.

"Who are these men? And what is this nonsense about 'starting a new country'?", Aiyana thought to herself as she watched the men cut down many of her trees and burn large patches of her land.

She winced at the carelessness of the men as they ravaged her land. Her people were the only ones who could take advantage of this land. These people had some nerve...

She glared at the strangers and leapt from the bushes. She sprinted towards the nearest fire and kicked dirt onto the flames, then stomped on them for good measure. Everyone was stared at her, either with shock or anger.

"What do you think you are doing?! This is our land!", she yelled at the men, who looked at her like she was a different species. The women that had come with the men hid inside their make-shift huts. Aiyana looked around furiously at the intruders.

"Hello?! Can you not understand anger?! stop with the mass destruction or kindly leave!", she pointed to the ocean. Eyes followed her hand as she pointed at the sea, then back at her in confusion. A man spoke in a strange tongue to another man and then whispers spread throughout the hoard of invaders as some of the men reached for their weapons, frightened of the native that was rambling on in a different tongue. Aiyana gave an exasperated sigh and calmed herself.

"Okay, Aiyana...keep your head clear...they can't understand you at all it seems...", she muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. She heard footsteps and looked up to see the same group of men from before. The one called Finland smiled happily and walked over to her, stopping close to her face. Aiyana returned his interested gaze.

"You're this country's representation! Aren't you!", he chirped with glittering eyes. Aiyana froze to her spot, unable to breath. The color drained from her face as a horrified chill came over her. Finland backed away at the response and cocked his head, then something dawned on him.

"Oh don't worry! We are countries, too!", he smiled happily again. The others in his group walked over to join him. Aiyana gulped and tried her best to speak.

"Y-You fools...humans are not supposed to know what we are! Do not be so loud!", she stuttered as she looked at the mass of intruders that were giving the group odd stares. Denmark glanced at the people, then back at her.

"Don't worry lady, humans can't comprehend that fact that we're countries! It's too much for them!", Denmark laughed. Aiyana felt a tug on her leather dress. She looked down with an arched eyebrow to see the little Iceland looking up at her.

"Name?", he forced out the words with difficulty. Aiyana felt a strange flutter in her stomach. She bent down and smiled warmly at him.

"Well...my people call me Aiyana, little one", she rubbed the boy's head. He giggled lightly and retreated to Norway's side. Denmark looked at her with curiosity and then smiled.

"It's that adorable? He likes you! You should stay with us!", he laughed and walked over to Aiyana with his arms outstretched. Aiyana gasped and jumped back, leaving Denmark with a confused look on his face.

"I was just going to embrace you as a formal greeting! We vikings are not as violent as we look!", he laughed, earning a few degrading comments from Sweden and Norway. He brushed them off and urged Aiyana to embrace him, moving his eyebrows in an odd fashion all the while. She slowly walked forward, wrapped her arms around him nervously, then tensed a bit when he returned the gesture. 'This man is really muscular...', she blushed slightly as she stepped back, composing herself, but not before Denmark caught sight of the blush.

"Yea, they're nice, aren't they?", Denmark flexed his arms, causing his fellow countries to groan in annoyance. Aiyana stifled a laugh when Norway proceded to choke Denmark with his own fur scarf.

"Arrogance will be your downfall, Dane", Norway bluntly stated before shoving Denmark aside and picking up a giggling Iceland. Aiyana had to admit, these countries were very amusing. And not nearly as bad as she thought they would be.

* * *

"Please, may we stay here? We won't be a bother to you or your people", Finland's eyes lit up as he passed by a gasping Denmark. Aiyana glanced at the men uneasily, then looked back at the mountains, where her people resided. The Nordics awaited her answer, hoping that they could remain here and form a small new nation.

"I suppose you may. Just do not go any farther than the mountains. That is my peoples' land, and they will fight for it. Also, please refrain from obliterating my land. It's ancient and beautiful, if I may say so", she announced to the countries. They looked at each other, then at her.

"You can count on us! You won't even know we're here!", Finland chirped in response. Aiyana gave him a genuine smile and turned to leave, then quicky whipped her head around again.

"Oh yes, in any case that you DO harm my land so much that it cannot heal itself, or kill my people, you will be banished and forced out with arrows and spears flying into your backs", she smiled before she turned and vanished into the wilderness just as quickly as she appeared.

"She seems lovely!", Finland smiled as he grabbed Sweden's arm and dragged him towards the tiny village. Norway, along with Iceland in his arms, followed Finland's lead. Denmark stared in the direction Aiyana disappeared. A single thought running through his, some-what, thick head.

"I wonder if there are any other little countries running around?", he muttered and then followed his Nordic pals.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! First story and first Author's Note! Here we go!**

**Did you think Columbus was the first to discover the Americas? Well...that little factoid is wrong, as most of you probably know by now. It was Leif Ericsson (son of Eric the Red, get it?) who discovered the huge landmass. He actually ended up in modern day Newfoundland. There is actually proof of the Nordics' attempt at colonization still there today. Oh, and Aiyana is a fitting Native name that I thought went well with Native America's personification.**

**I hope I kept the Nordics in character. I don't really know much about their personalities, other than Finland's cheerful cuteness.**


	2. Family Or Foe?

**A/N: Ok, the warning for this chapter is Denmark's drunkeness and a few curse words. By the way, this whole chapter takes place in Newfoundland**

* * *

As time went on, Aiyana and her people began interracting more with the vikings, despite Finland earlier stating that she would not know they were there. The vikings had been pleased to find that grapes grew freely in this new land, which meant they could make wine. They even began calling the place _Vinland_, much to Aiyana's confusion. Once she got over how different the vikings were from her Native people, everything seemed to move along just fine. Aiyana had gotten quite close to the other nation personifications and would often visit the small Nordic villages just to be around the people who were just like her, except for their strange languages and the fact that they were all men, of course. The countries would rattle on about accomplishments and stories from their homelands and Aiyana would sit, starry-eyed as they spun tales of conquest. It was mainly Denmark whom spoke of conquest, though.

"And ya know what? The English bastard still couldn't stop me! I took some of his land and even his brothers' land! Scotland didn't see it coming! Neither did that Ireland!", the drunk Dane was stumbling around a warm winter fire, spilling wine over the near-frozen soil while gestering wildly with his arms. Aiyana flinched slightly as he nearly fell into the fire. A sleeping Iceland stirred in her lap. The small country had fallen asleep when Denmark had started speaking. His pale hair was glowing by the light of the fire. Finland grabbed Aiyana's hand with a cheerful smile.

"Don't worry! You need more than a few flames to hurt that lumbering oaf!", Finland laughed with a some-what cold smile, Sweden nodded in agreement beside him. Denmark glared at the Finnish man and he began to sway, passing out on the ground right then and there. Norway picked up a nearby stick to poke the Dane in the head. Only a few slurred mumblings came from the heap on the ground that was once Denmark.

"He's out...", Norway sighed as he threw the stick into the fire. Aiyana sighed and looked at the sky as the night grew darker.

"It's about time...he was starting to get on my nerves", Sweden grunted. She giggled slightly and stroked Iceland's soft hair, smiling warmly at the child. Finland caught sight of this and grinned.

"We've been here for a while now, but you're the only personification we've met. Are there any others like you around?", he questioned her as she looked up from the small country in her lap. She shook her head softly, the feathers in her hair dancing lightly.

"Not that I recall. It's just me here", she added with a pang of sadness in her heart. Finland smiled happily and pulled her into a hug, careful not to wake Iceland.

"Well, you have us now. It's not much, but we'd be glad to call you family", Aiyana stiffened and looked at him as he pulled back, his brown eyes shimmering with sincerity. She glanced around the fire. Norway looked at her with a small smile while Sweden stared at her. Iceland yawned lightly and wiped his vibrant violet eyes, looking up tiredly at Aiyana. She held back a few tears and got some-what choked up.

"Th-thank you...so much...I'd be happy to be part of your family", she said with pure bliss.

_'I won't be alone anymore'_

* * *

_Aiyana had not counted on one thing._

_The Natives now had a fierce resentment for the new intruders due to them over-staying their welcome._

_And they wanted them out._

_Now._

_And what Aiyana's people felt...she also felt._

* * *

Aiyana awoke one morning to a strange feeling. It was an abomination of a feeling, as if all of the hatred in the land was burning a hole straight through her chest. She climbed out of her grass hut to see many of the visiting vikings eerily laying on the ground, unmoving in puddles of blood that soaked the meadow with a dark crimson. Aiyana just stared around the camp, looking for her fellow personifications. She saw them, fighting back attacking natives with desperation in their every step.

Finland took a moment to catch his breath and jumped behind Sweden as the taller nation cut down three of her people right in front of her. Norway was grasping onto Iceland protectively as he ran from a few natives, turning to strike with a dagger occasionaly. Denmark was hacking away at the attackers with a huge axe, exhaustion apparent on his face as he backed up towards one of the sod huts. Aiyana cringed, feeling every death slice through her being. Finland caught her, now cold, gaze and she knew what was running through his mind.

_'Help'_

She shook her head and began walking closer to the bloody scene, holding her hand in the air for her people to see as she yelled for them to stop. The fighting ceased when they saw their beloved personification approaching. Norway had stopped running and joined Denmark near the hut, Iceland nearly in tears. Sweden was glaring daggers at the natives and turned to face Aiyana. Finland asked the question they were all thinking.

"Why..."

Aiyana shook her head again, honestly regretting that her people just snapped and slaughtered the settlers. She looked up with sadness, confusion and hatred swirling in her deep brown eyes. Her people stood, spears and hatchets at the ready as their friend spoke a completely different language.

"My people...they want you out...all of you.", she said with a stare that could freeze over the entire ocean. Finland flinched back and bumped into Sweden.

"What happened to wanting to be a part of our family...I thought you were happy?", he said, regaining his composure and returning Aiyana's cold stare.

"Well, my people obviously do not want that. They enjoy freedom. They would lose that if I became some sort of colony to foreign nations. They want you out.", she said finally. The Nordics stood, shocked at the sudden change in their friend. Iceland looked up at Norway, fear emanating from the small nation.

"Home...I want to go home...", Norway looked down at him, then to Denmark.

"I think we may have overstayed our welcome...", he said with no emotion in his voice what-so-ever. Denmark glanced at him, then at Sweden and Finland, who seemed to be waiting for his decision. Denmark shook his head and dug the tip of his axe into the ground, leaning on the long handle.

"Fine, we'll leave. This place is so not worth losing my incredible people. Let me just tell you this-", he strolled over to Aiyana, who looked at him with a blank face, "-other Europeans will not be as friendly to you as we were. Hell, if any of them find you, you will most certainly be claimed and actually taken over", with that, Denmark turned on his heel and returned to his axe, ripping it from the ground and sending dirt flying.

"Good luck...you'll need it", was all Denmark said before heading towards his hut to collect his belongings. The other Nordics followed Denmark's actions, going to their huts to pack for the trip. Iceland looked at Aiyana from over Norway's shoulder and a few tears fell from his eyes. He waved slowy to her with a small hand before he and Norway disappeared inside the hut. Sweden and Finland were last to enter their huts. Aiyana spoke with the natives, asking them to leave for their own settlements. They happily obliged after she assured them that the strangers would leave.

Aiyana was left alone.

She felt as if a deep, dark abyss had opened in her heart. Before she knew it, she was crying. She looked around at the bodies of the vikings and her own people. She glanced over at Finland's hut, where said nation sent her a glare.

She shattered.

Why did permanent happiness elude her? They were the only ones who understood her. They treated her and her people kindly. They had not disrespected her people in any way that she knew of. They did not take away land that was off-limits. She did not even understand her own peoples' fury anymore.

At least an hour went by since the confrontation. The five Nordics stood in a group, chatting as the forty-something survivors gathered their belongings. Aiyana came from over a hill, the group turned to her with no expression.

"Please have a safe journey. Here, this is the least I can do. These herbs will keep you and your people from contracting an illness you may have been exposed to here", she flinched at their faces as she stepped forward with a big basket. They just glared at her. She should have known that they would not be pleased. Her people ambushed their people...of course they would be pissed. She began to speak again, but thought better of it and just placed the basket down, backing away.

"It's not really her fault...we began to settle on their land without consent...you would do the same to protect your land", Norway finally whispered to his comrades. The others pondered the statement. Finland looked up at Aiyana's retreating figure and was about to call out to her, when he was interrupted by something...odd.

**"Momma!"**, two little, dirty blonde-haired boys leapt from behind a hut and tackled Aiyana. One had sparkling blue eyes and the other had deep violet, but other than that, they looked exactly the same. Finland looked distraught and whipped around towards his fellow countries.

"Okay! Which one of you is responsible for this?!", he yelled, pointing at Denmark and Sweden.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnd here's chapter 2!**

**My headcanon suggests that even if two nation personifications get along, if their people dislike the other nation's people, there would be...complications.**


	3. On Their Own

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, it's much appreciated!**

_**(1) It's not known if the Norse settled an area in the modern-day U.S., only Canada. So the first chapter took place in a small village close to the sea, (somewhere in modern-day Maine, with tons of trees close to a beach) because I needed a settlement in both America and Canada, otherwise this would just be about Canada, and we can't separate twins now, can we?**_

_**(2) The second chapter and this chapter take place in the meadows of Newfoundland that are closest to the sea (because that's mainly where the Norse had settled, so I've read)**_

**Did everyone understand that? Okay? Good!**

**Warning: Denmark**

* * *

Finland glared at the two taller Nordics as they just stood there, staring at the two young countries now snuggling with Aiyana, who was close to having some sort of panic attack. Denmark snapped out of his stupor and turned on Finland.

"Don't blame us, dammit! What about _you_, **Finland**? You're always with her! Maybe you're not as innocent as you let on!", Denmark fumed as he flailed his arms around. Denmark turned to Sweden as soon as he had stopped yelling at Finland.

"And, _you_-", he pointed directly at Sweden's face, "-it was probably you! Nobody knows what goes on in your head! Or what you do in your spare time!", Denmark flared his nostrils as Sweden smirked, looking over at Finland, who blushed an incredible shade of red.

"Don't imply stuff like that, Sweden! But the fact that you blamed _us_ makes you guilty, Denmark!", Finland jabbed his pointer finger into the Dane's chest whilst glaring up at the blonde. Denmark slapped away his hand and threw his own hands into the air in frustration.

"Look who's talking! I must not understand Finnish logic! So, I guess it _is_ all my fault! I am _so_ sorry!", Denmark said with dripping sarcasm, ranting as he paced between Sweden and Finland.

Meanwhile, Norway had walked over to Aiyana, allowing Iceland to inspect the newest little guys. The twins smiled, leapt off of Aiyana, and darted over to Iceland when Norway had put him down. Norway sat beside a very confused Native America.

"It's ok...it was worse when we found Iceland", Norway smiled slightly and looked up to watch the three conflicting nations, Sweden was holding back Finland from demolishing Denmark, who was sticking his tongue out and taunting the poor Fin, pissing off the usually cheerful nation to no end. Aiyana looked over at the twins, who were chasing Iceland around and laughing. When they caught her gaze, they giggled and ran over to her, the violet-eyed one clung to her arm and the other jumped into her lap and hugged her neck. Iceland walked over and tugged on Norway's arm, wanting to be held again.

"So...they're...mine?", Aiyana looked over at Norway with a whirlpool of emotions swirling in her eyes. "I guess so. They are really cute, just like their mother. You should be proud that they are apparently yours", Norway grinned lightly as he watched the twins harass their mother.

Aiyana stared at the two little countries, and they stared at her with waves of energy rolling off of them. A sweet, serene smile crept onto her face as both of the twins let out little squeals of delight and clung to her even tighter. Then, she had an epiphany.

"I...you mean...", she choked a little as she tried to hold back a few tears. She looked at Norway with a smile, then raised her free hand slightly, trying to get the, still feuding, Nordics' attention.

"And don't even get me _started _on how much stronger I am than you!", Denmark laughed at Finland, who attempted to charge the obnoxious nation.

"You...you..._ass_! You wouldn't even be a country if it wasn't for soil deposits from Norway or Sweden!", Finland said in a blind fury, bringing legit facts into the fight.

"I'm still the King of Northern Europe!", Denmark let out an almighty roar of a laugh that echoed across the meadow.

"**I HAVE CHILDREN!**", the fighting Nordics stopped and looked over to where the yell came from. Aiyana stood, holding the twins in her arms, lifting them so their faces were equal with hers. The twins giggled as they looked over to the Nordics. "I actually have children! I've always wanted them, but you know how people like us are! I cannot even begin to explain how happy I am!". The Nordics looked at each other, then back at her and her newly discovered offspring.

"I must ask, which one looks like me?", the twins looked at their mother, then back at the Nordics. The family of three all smiled the same sweet and innocent smile at the same exact time. An ecstatic aura radiated off of Finland, replacing the murderous one from a few moments ago. Denmark just shook his head, muttering something about Finland having multiple personalities and how the 'King of Northern Europe' needed a barrel of wine to relax his frazzled nerves.

"Awwwwww!", Finland clapped his hands together and ran over to the new family, hugging the three and causing an outbreak of giggles from the twins.

"Papa!", the twins cheered to Finland, causing the nation's heart to soar.

Sweden's shoulders slumped a bit at the display of affection towards his 'wife'. Aiyana caught sight of this.

"Come on, Sweden, you deserve some love, too", she waved him over and he joined in, hugging the entire group with his strong arms. He miraculously picked them all up and earning a small squeak of surprise from Finland. Sweden stared down at the twins with his blue gaze.

"Papa!", the twins reached for Sweden and hugged his biceps. A glint of happiness flashed through the Swedish man's eyes. Aiyana then looked over at Norway and Denmark with a sweet smile and pleading eyes.

"The King doesn't do hugs...", Denmark crossed his arms and turned his head defiantly, acting the part of the royal pain in the ass'.

"Says the man who tried to ambrace a stranger...", Norway waltzed over to the others with Iceland in his arms, "-just one hug can't hurt".

Denmark had refused to join in on the group hug (embracing and hugging are **completely** different), instead, he rushed his Nordic pals to get ready to set sail.

When the last of their people boarded the ship, the Nordics gathered in their little group to say their final goodbyes. Aiyana apologized multiple times for the way things had turned out and for her people attacking them. She handed over the basket with medicinal herbs to Finland, who happily accepted it and thanked her. Denmark preached about taking care of new countries and fighting off other nations to Aiyana, only to get smacked in the head by an annoyed Sweden.

Norway and Finland ended up giving Aiyana a few tips on how to react to certain foreigners, like the English, if they ever came to her land. Denmark butted in again and began telling Aiyana the 'correct' way to deal with strangers.

* * *

The twins and Iceland played one last time on the sandy beach as the sun began to fall. The Nordic countries, themselves, boarded the ship and waved goodbye to the new family of three still on the shore.

"Bye papas! Have a safe trip!", the violet-eyed twin yelled to the drifting ship.

"Come back sometime! Don't forget about us!", yelled the blue-eyed twin. Finland was hanging over the railing and waving goodbye to the precious little countries.

"By my little friends! We will come back someday! Take care of your mother!", the cheerful Finnish man yelled back. Sweden smiled lightly at the three and waved goodbye, then grabbed Finland before he could plummet into the water. Sweden then held on to Finland, making the smaller nation blush and struggle to get away.

"Please take care", Norway said loud enough for Aiyana and the twins to hear, along with Iceland waving happily at them.

"Remember what I told you to do if you ever see England?", Denmark yelled loudly, making his fellow countries' ears ring. Aiyana smiled and yelled back.

"Be like 'The King of Northern Europe' and kick their ass?", she replied pitifully, knowing full-well that that was not the right thing to do, all while cursing how much the Dane had corrupted her speech patterns. Denmark grinned his signature grin.

"Perfect!", he waved as the ship began to sail away.

It took a while, but the ship slowly vanished over the horizon. Aiyana smiled sadly at the thought of those energetic countries gone, but she cheered up and leaned down to pick up her children. They laughed and hugged her neck.

"Now, since you two obviously embody the settlements of 'Vinland', but I cannot call you both Vinland, you need your own names", she smiled at them as she began to walk away from the ocean. She turned to the violet-eyed nation that was inspecting a feather in her hair.

"You, my sweet little one, will be Canada", she said while nudging his forehead with her own. She turned to the other, who was attempting to climb on top of her head. He looked into her eyes with a wide grin.

"And you, my daring little one, will be America", she kissed his cheek when he stopped trying to get on top of her head. She placed them down so they could walk in the soft grass. Canada smiled and looked at his brother.

"America!", he cheered and lifted his hands up.

"Canada!", America grinned and flung his arms around his brother, nearly making his poor brother fall over from the sheer force. She giggled happily as she watched the two wrestle in the cool grass.

"My little angels"

* * *

**A/N: Oh my lord...so much fluff...almost too much fluff...but it's adorable so whatever!**

**So, I'm pretty sure my Train of Thought crashed about halfway through this and then blew up.**

**But this is **_**definitely **_**_not_ how Norse settlements ended in America...it was pretty violent...and cold...but I've written enough of that stuff...for now.**

**A few side notes~**

**(1) Technically, all of the Nordics are the 'fathers', since people from all over Scandinavia eventually ended up in the New World.**

**(2) 'The twins' is now overused...so, Native America gave them their names, since I don't feel like writing 'the twins' all of the time. Even though Amerigo Vespucci gave America his name in real life, let's all pretend he didn't!**

**(3) America and Canada are young, so they don't say much...until Columbus shows up, then they'll have plenty to say...**


	4. Pangea

Aiyana was awoken by frantic chatter and voices laced with panic. She flung the pelts off of her body and looked around the hut. She blinked the sleep from her eyes as they tried to adjust to the light filtering in from the makeshift door. Her heart sank when she realized that she was alone. America and Canada were gone. She forced herself up and darted out of the hut. The village's medicine man was in the center of a crowd close to the edge of the settlement. Aiyana rushed over, pushing the villagers out of the way to see what had happened. She prayed that it had nothing to do with her children, but a sinking feeling in her heart crushed her hope.

The medicine man turned when he heard her approach, a sorrowful look in his eyes. He moved aside to reveal America and Canada, gasping desperately for air and sweating profusely. Aiyana hurried over and knelt down beside them, lifting their heads slightly. America blinked slowly and looked up at her through pained blue eyes.

"We heard...a voice...last night...Pangea...told us...to follow him", America wheezed and his body was taken over by shivers. Canada was not any better. His skin was pale and he gasped for air, not even attempting to speak. The pain in his eyes said enough. Aiyana felt herself grow cold as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Where is he...", Aiyana did not want to encourage them to waste their energy on words, but she had to know where Pangea was. She knew all about him, the Original Nation. He was the reason the rest of them even existed. He had to have a reason for visiting. America hacked loudly and tried to steady his breathing.

"Woods...", he pointed to the thickest part of the forest with strained effort. Aiyana looked up and then back at the two young countries. She gently lifted them into her arms. Her people looked at her with curious eyes. She told them not to fear and if she did not come back, that they needed to find and take care of her children. The villagers exchanged glances, then looked at her and nodded their agreement. Aiyana turned to begin her trek through the woods. She could feel Canada and America's lives slowly slipping as their heartbeats slowed.

* * *

They soon reached a clearling deep in the forest. Aiyana was becoming desperate now. She searched everywhere for the infamous ex-nation, but to no avail.

"Pangea! What have you done? Show yourself!", she yelled into the wilderness, unsure if her voice would even be heard. Then, there was a warm breeze that caressed her hair, and yet she felt a horrible chill down her spine. The birds stopped singing, the crickets and frogs silenced their music and the leaves stopped abruptly in their dance.

"It has been a long time, my dear Native America", a chilling voice spoke up from behind her. She turned to see a man with scruffy brown hair and cold blue eyes. He had many scars on his tanned skin and his smile was inviting, yet repellant. He wore a white tunic that came down to the middle of his thighs and it revealed his toned legs and arms. Gold adorned the hem of his outfit and he had a white cloak that tied around his neck. Aiyana felt as if she wanted to embrace him, then flee in terror. She loved him, but hated him. His presence was conflicting in so many ways.

"Pangea...", Aiyana glared at him with anger, "-what have you done to my children".

The ancient country let out a warm laugh that left her cold before approaching her. Aiyana stepped back, but he was quicker. He tilted her chin up and met her furious brown eyes.

"Without it's people, a nation cannot survive. They represent Vinland, which is no more. I was merely taking them home with me", his blue eyes burned into her soul, "-their time was up. But, one of your people decided to shoot an arrow at me before I could claim them. Your children suffer now because I did not finish the job and the loss of their people is taking its toll, along with their lives. Is that what you wanted to hear, my dear?"

Aiyana went cold and froze in her spot as Pangea looked down at the little nations that were trembling with fear and sickness. He grinned and reached for Canada's cheek, but Aiyana backed up so Pangea could not touch them.

"Fix them...", she mumbled to the ancient nation, who cocked his head and smiled that smile again.

"I am so sorry. I cannot-"

"Damn it! Fix them!", Aiyana yelled furiously as she knelt down and hugged her two little nations close to her. Pangea looked down at her with pity.

"I understand your feelings. But I can do nothing for them. Either let them suffer or let me take them home", Pangea held out his arms to take the nations, but Aiyana did not budge.

"Take me"

* * *

Pangea arched an eyebrow at the statement before lowering his arms to his side.

"Are you sure? Those two are too far gone to survive now. Your sacrifice may not be enough to save them", he said in a serious tone as his face lost all of the emotion that it may have shown. Aiyana looked up at him through blurry eyes, then back at the twins. She placed them on the ground, much to their extreme displeasure. She put her hands on their foreheads and begun to sing a prayer, foreign to the twins. Small, shimmering lights began to surround them, glowing brighter with every verse of her prayer. The feather in her hair radiated a soft light and then slowly turned to ash, drifting onto the twins and disappearing into their skin. Pangea just watched the scene with an emotionless face.

"Foolish girl"

"Momma...", the twins whimpered weakly in unison as their mother finished her prayer, "-don't go". They looked at each other with despair in their eyes as they struggled to get up, but they could only manage to sit. Aiyana smiled warmly at them and kissed their foreheads. She then stood and nearly fell over from fatigue.

"Now...you have to take me...this is no longer my land, but theirs", she wheezed lightly and brutal coughing followed suit, along with a few blood droplets. There was a flicker of pain in Pangea's emotionless eyes as he watched her stumble over to him. The twins were begging her to stay, but she only walked closer to Pangea.

"Stay away from him, Momma! He's bad!", America cried out as he tried to stand and run to her, but Canada grabbed his arm and pulled him back, gaining a glare from his twin.

"He might get you, too", Canada said sadly as he looked into his brother's blue eyes, "-please stay". The twins looked over at the older nations with teary eyes as Aiyana put her hand on Pangea's shoulder to steady herself.

"It is up to the two of you to keep this country alive. Canada, you will take the north and America will take the south. I wish you the best of luck", with that, Aiyana let out a ragged sigh and closed her eyes. Pangea snaked his arm around her waist and helped her to stand, then looked back at the twins.

"The two of you are blessed to be the legacy of Native America. Do not take that for granted, or I will return for you", Pangea smirked at the frightened twins before turning to place his lips on Aiyana's forehead, "-let us go home, darling". A cold breeze wafted through the forest and the older nations were enveloped in leaves and flower petals.

"Don't go!"

"Momma!"

Aiyana cracked her eyes open and smiled delicately at her little nations.

"I will always be here for you. Make me proud to call you my sons"

The two nations faded into thin air as soon as she finished speaking. The twins were left alone after the leaves settled.

* * *

Neither spoke a word, they only choked back sobs as they started to leave the forest.

"It's just you and me now...", America sighed with a few tears running down his face. Canada turned to his brother with watery eyes and nodded.

"We shouldn't be sad. Momma wouldn't want that", Canada muttered softly.

"Hey! You two were just going to leave us? How very rude!"

The twins jumped and turned on their heels, staring at the sight they were seeing. Freedom had flown out of a tree, wing completely healed, and landed on top of Inuit's fluffy head. They looked rather annoyed. The twins looked at each other, then back at the two animals.

"Y-you...can talk?", America stuttered as he stared at the two creatures.

"Of course we can!", Inuit snarled as if he were insulted, then walked over to Canada.

"You just could not hear us. But now that this land is yours, you can", Freedom squawked at them before flitting over to perch on America's shoulder. Inuit padded over and nudged Canada's leg.

"Pick me up, please", Canada gulped and gingerly picked up the ball of fluff before looking at his brother and seeing a reflection of his own amazment on his brother's face.

"This...is so cool", America smirked and stroked Freedom's head, "-at least we still have these guys and each other, right?"

"You got that right", Canada smiled sadly and snuggled into Inuit's soft fur, "-now, we just have to survive for the rest of ours lives"

The brothers looked at each other with a slight hint of fear in their eyes.

"We shall help you with that. After all, we are your guides and always will be", Freedom screeched and nudged America's head with his own. Inuit looked up at Canada and then licked the little nations face.

"As long as you two remember who you are", Inuit added to Freedom's words.

The twins looked at the polar bear, then at each other with a small smile.

"As long as we stay together, nothing can bring us down!", America grinned happily at Canada.

"We'll be the best nations in the world! Even better than Denmark!", Canada smiled with a small laugh.

"We'll be awesome, just wait until we get older", America started parading away with a smile on his face, followed by a jogging Canadian holding a polar bear.

* * *

_"__**Thank you for allowing them to get over my death. I am in your debt**__", _Aiyana whispered to Pangea as they looked down at the twins with a smile. Pangea glanced over his shoulder at Aiyana before waving his hand.

"_**It is the least I could do. They cannot really survive if they are grieving for you for the rest of their lives**__", _Pangea turned his blue gaze towards the ex-nation and smirked, "-_**now come along, I have to get back to watching over all of my precious little nations**__"_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of Native America...now it's up to America and Canada to run the place. They have a third sibling that will probably make an appearance when Spain comes into the picture *hint hint***

**Headcanon: Pangea is the original nation, so he is the ancestor of them all. When they die, he comes along and takes them to the 'nation afterlife'. It just makes sense like that, you know? Prussia is an exception I guess, cause he's just awesome like that.**

**I picture Pangea as a **_**slightly**_** more muscular and _quieter_ version of Ancient Rome...with blue eyes...no curls...clean shaved...terribly scarred...and also with a very confusing atmosphere around him. He's a character that the nations fear, respect, love and hate. He strikes me as arrogant beyond compare, but prefers to keep it to himself and he is also able to show affection...when he shows any emotion at all. All in all, he's just a strange character that popped into my head when I needed an antagonist-like character. He will definitely make another appearance later on. Much later on.**

**Alas, I am finished and will most likely take forever and a half to post another chapter...**

**Bye~**


End file.
